Demigod Child
by Adelinaluverofbooks
Summary: This is the sequel to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, about Percy and Annabeth's child, Angel. In this time, Annabeth is a famous architect living with her only child, Angel. Percy, is at Half-Blood Camp, or is traveling. They are kept apart, because Percy and Annabeth don't want Angel to be harmed by the monsters (which is more possible with 3 demigods)...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Angelina, why're you upset?" Mom asks me, concerned. I shake my head, "Mom… you know what's wrong! Dad's gone and I'm kicked out from every school!" She strokes my brown hair, "Oh, if only you knew..." I look down at my feet, "Mom… do you think he'll every come back?" I ask, quiet.

"Oh, yes, Angel… when you're ready… but he's always there, Angel. You need to remember!" she whispers, giving me a hug, wrapping me into her comforting smell. I smirk, "He's not there, though… face the truth, Mom!"

"I am!" she sharply says, "Angel, you don't know a _thing_ about this whole situation… so, please." I yank myself away from her, "No, Mom. I _do_ know." I walk away quickly to my room.

"Angelina Chase, come back here, right this moment!" I hear her say loudly. In response, I slam the door shut, and leap onto my bed, tears falling. I think, _I'll always be the weird girl, the one who's _always _kicked out… the one with the famous, rich architect mom… with no dad._ I close my eyes, sighing, as I bury my face in my pillow.

_There's a tall, handsome man with blue green eyes, and brown hair. He's wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants. He's talking to a man… no, not a man at all. The bottom half of his body is a horse! I walk closer towards them. Apparently, they don't see me. I can finally hear them talking. _

_The tall, handsome man says, "Chiron, I have to tell her!" The horseman says, "You can't. As much as I wish you could… It's much too dangerous! The most we could do was let Annabeth stay with your daughter." The man growls, "Do you know how long I've stayed away from them?" Chiron, the horseman, sadly nods, "Yes… I do know… but what can I do? Even the gods have forbidden it!" The man shakes his head, "No… Aphrodite and Ares… please, tell me there's a chance, Chiron!" Chiron shakes his head, "I am afraid there's nothing I can do… oh, I _am_ sorry. I just do wish there was something I could do… but, you _were_ warned." The man paces, "Yes, and it she would never think of sending her away. I had to let her have her… there was no choice!" _

_Chiron agrees, "Yes… but…" The man looks at him, impatiently, "But…? What… what is it, Chiron?" Chiron looks at him in the eye, "You can send her here, to the camp. You… all three of you can live here, safely!" The man glares at him, "NO! That is not a choice. I will _never_ endanger her… ever, Chiron! Don't even bring that up…" Chiron is silent. The man apologizes, "I'm sorry… I'm just, stressed. I really am…" Chiron says, "I understand. I'll see you later, then."_

I wake up, shivering. _What was _that_ all about_?

I think. I open my door and silently tiptoe to the kitchen. I turn on the light, "_Mom!_" I shout, surprised to see her, sitting on a chair.

"Oh, yes, Angel..." I look at her, "What're you doing?" She shrugs, "Oh, just dreams and thoughts… I couldn't sleep. What about you?" I look down at the ground, "Yeah, me too. Hey, Mom?" I walk up to her. She nods, "Yeah, Angel?"

"Listen… I'm really sorry about this morning." She smiles, sympathetically, "I know you're having a hard time, Angel… I don't blame you. I was just about to make some hot cocoa, you want some?" I nod, "Yeah, sure. Oh, with chocolate, please!" Mom grabs two mugs and pours hot cocoa in them, from the hot cocoa and coffee machine. She takes out a jar of marshmallows and puts them in. Then, on top of my cup, she drops chocolate bits from the machine. She hands the one with chocolate to me. She stares at me.

"Hon… is something wrong? I mean, besides this morning…" she trails off, then looks back to me, "Angel?" I blink, "Huh?"

"I mean, ever since tonight, you look sort of…" She sighs, "Please, tell me what's wrong. I might be able to help." After a few empty silences, I nod, "Alright… tonight, I had an odd dream… Let me begin… There was a tall handsome man with blue green eyes, and brown hair. He's wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants. He's talking to a man… no, but then I see it's not a man at all. The bottom half of his body is a horse! I walk closer towards them. Apparently, they don't see me. I hear them talking." I pause, sipping my hot cocoa, "The tall, handsome man says, 'Chiron, I have to tell her!' The horseman says, 'You can't. As much as I wish you could… It's much too dangerous! The most we could do was let Annabeth stay with your daughter.' The man growls, 'Do you know how long I've stayed away from them?' Chiron, the horseman, sadly nods, 'Yes… I do know… but what can I do? Even the gods have forbidden it!' The man shakes his head, 'No… Aphrodite and Ares… please, tell me there's a chance, Chiron!' Chiron shakes his head, 'I am afraid there's nothing I can do… oh, I am sorry. I just do wish there was something I could do… but, you were warned.' The man paces, 'Yes, and it she would never think of sending her away. I had to let her have her… there was no choice!'" I take another sip.

"Chiron agrees, 'Yes… but…' The man looks at him, impatiently, 'But…? What… what is it, Chiron?' Chiron looks at him in the eye, 'You can send her here, to the camp. You… all three of you can live here, safely!' The man glares at him, 'NO! That is not a choice. I will never endanger her… ever, Chiron! Don't even bring that up…' Chiron is silent. The man apologizes, 'I'm sorry… I'm just, stressed. I really am…' Chiron says, 'I understand. I'll see you later, then.' And Chiron leaves." I finish, sipping my cocoa. I stare at Mom. She has a dreamy, strange look on her face.

"_Mom_, _mom_. _MOM!_" I shout. Mom crashes backwards.

"_Angel_!" Mom winces, cradling her arm.

"I am so sorry, Mom," I continue, "So, what'd you think?" Mom thinks, "I think… I need to go visit someone." I look at her curiously, "What'd you mean?" She responds, "I… need you to take time off school tomorrow. Is that alright?" I nod, "Sure, Mom, but, why?" she absently waves off my questions, "I'll tell you, later… perhaps. For now, box your curiosity, please, Angel." I open my mouth, and then close it.

"Angel… are you tired?" she asks, all of a sudden. I shake my head, "No, Mom. I'm not tired, not at all, actually." She nods, silent.

"Is it alright if we go somewhere?" she mumbles. I frown, "Wait, right now?" She bobs her head, "Yes, Angel, now… so?" I bite my lip, _why was she acting so strange?_ But I mutter, "Fine." She beams, slightly, "I'll grab some food, and you dress, meanwhile… I recommend you pack…" she pauses.

"Lightly?" I suggest. She shakes her head, "No, pack… for about a… week to a month." She quickly pats my head, "Sorry, I'm acting a bit strange, aren't I?" I close my eyes, "Yeah. But, no questions, right?" she gestures a yes, waving me off. I walk quickly to my room.

I run back to the kitchen.

"Mom, where's the suitcase?" She points to a closet, "There, on the upper shelf. Careful." I open the closet, drag a chair, step on it, and take out a blue suitcase.

"Is this one yours?" I point to the gray suitcase. Mom looks wearily at it, "Yes. Bring it down for me, will you?" I put my suitcase on the ground and take out hers.

"You want me to leave it?" she nods, "Thanks, Angel." I give a small nod, and then carry the blue suitcase back to my room. I look through my closet and take out twenty pants, twenty skirts, twenty comfortable shirts, twenty fashionable shirts, twenty pairs of socks, twenty jackets, and then ten pairs of shoes. I take out ten scarves, a bunch of accessory, a lot of undergarments, some leggings, and then personal belongings. After that, I pack another small bag for my phone, phone charger, keys, etc. By the time I manage to zip everything in, about an hour has already passed. When I'm done, I walk to the kitchen.

The kitchen is filled with some foods and drinks. But, Mom's not there. I check her bedroom, where she's finishing packing. She smiles, "You're done?" I nod, "But my suitcase is really fat." She laughs, "Alright. I'm almost done with mine." She zips her suitcase up. She gestures towards the kitchen, "I already packed the food. Go to your room and get your suitcase." I nod, run to my room, drag my suitcase, and my bag, and meet Mom at the kitchen.

"Alright, all ready?" she asks. I nod, nervous, but excited.

"Where are we going?" I ask. She shushes me, "No questions until later. We'll be traveling… far, though." I shrug, "Alright. Which car are we taking?"

"My favorite car, Angel. Now, seriously, no more questions. Put on your coat." She hands me my black coat. I zip it on, and then put on my small bag.

We manage to fit both suitcases in the back. Mom keeps a small purse with her and I keep my small bag. She squeezes my hand, "Ready?" I nod, uncertain, "Sort of." We drive, and drive, and drive…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Angel, hon." She gently shakes me awake. I mumble, "Mom?" I open my eyes, yawning.

"We're here." I look at her, "What'd you mean? We're where?" Her silver eyes stare into mine, and everything comes back. I quietly say, "Oh." She opens the car door and the frosty morning air greets me. I shake myself awake, as we take out our suitcases. I look around. We're in front of a huge black wall.

All of a sudden, a tiny camera shoots out.

"Who is this?" a man, by the tone of it, asks.

"This is Annabeth Chase with her daughter, Angel Chase." Mom states. The camera turns around, for a few seconds.

"_Nico_! Let us in." Mom grits her teeth. Suddenly, another voice comes in, "_Nico_, let them in! We know them!"

"Just checking." The man's voice-Nico's protests. The lady's-Hazel's replies, "C'mon." Suddenly, the camera shoots back into the wall, and the black wall splits apart.

"You may enter." Nico's cold voice sounds.

"Thank you." Mom simply says. But then, there's a black gate in front of us, and behind it, a black mansion.

"_Nico!_" Mom yells, and the gate simply opens. We walk in.

"Mom, is it safe?" I ask. She nods, putting her hand in mine.

We walk a bit, to the black mansion. There, another door opens. We're greeted by a man in black cloth, with black hair and brown eyes, about five feet, and a thin figure. A woman emerges behind him, with brown hair, striking gold eyes, and a thin figure.

"Annabeth. It's been a while." Nico mutters.

"Nico and Hazel, meet by daughter, Angel Chase." Hazel waves and Nico just stares. Annabeth introduces me, "Angel, this is Nico de Angelo and Hazel Levesque." I give Hazel an uncertain smile, and a look to Nico.

"Hazel, Nico, can I talk to you guys, _privately_?" she asks, quietly. Hazel nods, "Come, to the parlor."

"Nico, take Annabeth there. I think you guys are going to stay here a while?" Hazel questions Mom. Mom mutters, "Yes, Hazel, I suppose."

"I'll take Angel to a room." Mom thanks Hazel and follows Nico. Hazel gestures, "Come, let's go."

"Is that your husband?" I ask Hazel. She laughs, "No, Angel. It's my half-brother." I quietly follow her up the spiral steps.

"This," she opens the door, "Will be your room. Is it alright?" she asks. I smile, "Yeah. It's my Mom's style of building."

"She actually built it for us." I look at her surprised, "Were you guys childhood friends?" Hazel chuckles quietly, "I guess that's a way of putting it. We've... been through a lot. All of us, actually."

"You should start unpacking. Your Mom, or I'll come get you when we're done talking." As Hazel closes the door, she reassures me, "And, don't be too afraid of Nico. He's a good guy. Just... a rough past, that's all." I nod, uncertainly, "Well, thanks." She shuts the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I open my blue suitcase and jump onto the canopy bed. I take a look all around me. there's two wooden white drawers, next to the canopy bed. The bed itself, which is between the drawers, is white, with pink curtains, and is about six feet long, with pink and white sheets. There's a small white desk with a pink chair, across from the bed. Additionally, there is a window right above the bed, with long, see through curtains, then a thick curtain. I sigh, this is exactly like my room, except for my coloring... which would've been blue and silver. I miss it, really.

"Knock, knock." I hear Mom's voice.

"C'mon in." I yell. Mom looks at my room, "Wow. Just like your room." I laugh, "Yeah. You designed it." Mom sits on the bed, "Yeah, except for the coloring. Look," she strokes my hair, quiet.

"I'm really sorry." I smile at her, exhausted and confused, "Oh, Mom... no, it's alright." Mom sighs, looking down, "No. It's not. I should've... I couldn't... Listen. We'll have a really long chat with Nico and Hazel, alright?" I close my eyes, "Perhaps that would explain everything..."

"Can I come down, now?" I question. Mom breathes, "Yeah. But one more thing." I shake myself, "What?"

"Another person lives here, Hazel's husband."

"Really?" Mom nods, "Yeah, this is actually Hazel's and Frank, Hazel's husband's house. This room," she lowers her voice, "Was for their child to come... but then, the child died... so, just, be aware of that, K?" I nod, sorry for Hazel and whoever Frank is.

"So, Nico's visiting?" I ask, a bit less confused. Mom pats my head, nodding, "Let's go downstairs, snack, and chat." We walk down the spiral steps, with Hazel, Nico, and apparently, Frank, waiting for us, seated on a couch.

"Annabeth!" Frank shouts, giving Mom a hug. Mom smiles, "This is my daughter, Angel Chase. Angel, Frank-Hazel's husband." I study Frank. He has brown eyes, black hair, and is of average height. I give him a nervous grin. He smiles back.

"Oh, why don't you sit down?" Hazel laughs and we sit down. Everyone is silent for a bit.

"So, Annabeth, you haven't told her anything?" Hazel asks. Mom looks to the table, "No... but now, I have to."

"I suppose she's from the prophecy." Nico states. Mom glares at Nico, "She..." then she gives in, "Yes... yes, she probably is. What can I do?" Mom throws up her hands, exasperated. Hazel moves to Mom's side, comforting her, "It's alright. You would've had to tell her anyway," then to me, "How old are you?" I say, confused, "Um, what? Oh, twelve." Mom takes a sharp breath in. Hazel purses her lips, "You should start from... well, the beginning." I look to Mom, "_Mom_, what is she talking about?" Mom forces a smile, "My past."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Thank you, Candyland7! :D)  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

I am excited to hear about this, because even though I had asked several times, Mom has _never_ told me anything about her past, or Dad. Wait, actually, what she said about Dad was, "He had black hair and green eyes..." Then she always trailed off with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"So...?" I question, impatient.

"All the way back?" she asks Nico. Nico nods, "Yes, Annabeth. Before you guys came to Camp Half Blood." Mom winces, "Alright..."

"I was running away from home, because... well... First of all, the greek gods and goddesses are real-sorry to break it to you like this, but they are real." Mom says this calmly, like it's no biggie. My mouth drops open and my eyes widen.

"Athena is my mother, and she left me in a golden cradle on my father's doorstep." My mouth is still hanging open. Mom continues, grimacing, "You would think my dad would be amazed, but no. Anyways, he got remarried and I got a stepmom and step siblings. I liked them and I wanted to play with my siblings... but my stepmom knew my secret and she thought I was some kind of _creature_... she..." Mom takes a deep breath, "whenever I tried to play with my step siblings, my stepmom would always take me away from them, because, she thought... like I said before, was some kind of disgusting creature. The problem was... I attracted monsters, because of my demigod scent. And my stepmom would blame me-yes, it was my fault, but couldn't they be a loving family and just accept it? As I grew older, I attracted more and more monsters, and when I even touched my siblings, my stepmom would get upset... and dad would side with her."

"Finally, I ran away, and I was barely surviving when I met two _amazing _other demigods. They were skilled at fighting, and they taught me how to fight too. We were like family, running away from monsters, fighting together. The girl's name was Thalia and the boy's name was Luke." she swallowed hard for some reason.

"Then, we found a satyr named Grover," a faint smile plays on her lips, "his goal was to get Thalia-daughter of Zeus to safety... but we were there too and he wanted to safe us all. Anyways, safety was Camp Half Blood, so we were trying to reach there... we fought against the monsters-but... Thalia was tired of fighting... she took a stand and let us go. We went and fetched them... but we were in time to see her die..." she trembled, "But Zeus... he pitied her so he turned her into a tree..." she stopped, to take a breath.

"She stayed as a tree. We went into Camp Half Blood... I met your Father there, a few years later, when we were around twelve. The years passed and we had many adventures with our friends... oh, Nico, Hazel, and Frank were there in our adventures... it would take too much time to tell of the adventures, so that's all I'll say. And some solid information might be at the internet. Are you alright?" she finishes. After a few moments, I speak, "I need some time. Sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry. You can go to your room. I needed some time to process everything when they told me that I was a demigod. I'm sorry, Angel." I run upstairs, panting when I arrive to my room. I lie down and close my eyes, reviewing everything she's said.


	5. Chapter 5

**(SO sorry I haven't been here, updating... thank you for continuing to read and review! Love, Adelina!)**

**Chapter 5 **

"Thank you for housing us, Hazel, Frank." Mom gives them a small pained smile. I give them a little wave, "Sorry for overextending your hospitality... thanks anyways."

"I'm so glad you're going to be reunited with Percy!" Hazel gives Mom a hug. Hazel gives me a hug too. Frank simply waves and Nico stands there. We get in the car and Mom starts to drive.

"We're going to Half-Blood Camp-" I interrupt Mom, "And meet Dad!"

"Yes, Angel, and then we're going to meet Chiron and Dionysus... but be-"

"Yes, yes, careful of him because he's a god and he is a bit cranky. I know."

"Then, I'm going to greet my friends-" I interrupt her again, "And I'm going to be chosen for a cabin-at campfire!" I squeal. Mom rolls her eyes, "Stop interrupting me, Angel."

"Are you nervous, Mom?" I ask.

"Of course, hon." she squeezes my hand, "You?" I nod, "Finally... after twelve years..." I squeeze back.

We drive further, until Mom stops.

I see a strawberry field... no, it's not a strawberry field-it's... I gasp, it's heaps of ashes!

"Mom-this is... Half-blood Camp?" Mom beams, nodding, "It may look like a strawberry field because of the Mist but-"

"Mom... I think I can see through the Mist." Mom strangely looks at me, "That's not... I can't even see through the Mist, Angel."

"Mom, I can." I turn away, "I mean, I saw the strawberry field... but after that, I saw..." Mom smiles, "You saw the cabins and the-"

"No, Mom... ashes. I saw heaps of ashes." I cry. Mom pats my head as we get off the car, with the suitcases. Mom reassures me, laughing, "_Oh_, please, Angel... Camp Half Blood is very well protected from monsters and..." she trails off as we enter.

"I was right." I breathe. Mom swallows, "_No_. No... it must be some kind of illusion-a trick... the Mist, or..." she falters, dropping to the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks.

After a few silent moments, she speaks, her voice shaking, "How can this be? This is... impossible... who could've... who would've done this?" She trembles, "Let's go back to the car, hon." After she calms herself, she announces, "We must go somewhere else... there still might be the person lingering around-looking for trouble."

Mom starts the car and we drive. We arrive at the airport.

"Wait... where are we going?"

"San Francisco..."

"Wait. As in San Francisco, California?" I gasp and she nods...

"We're here." she says, shaking me awake. I yawn, exhausted.

"Where are we going, Mom?"

"The Roman camp. It's called Camp Jupiter, Jupiter is Zeus's Roman name. We reviewed this in the plane, remember?" I nod, "I remember. So-"

"They should be here-we did reunite, years ago." she breathes as we drive in.

"Who are you?"

"Annabeth-"

"_Oh_, who's the girl-" a man with a cranky voice says. Another man interrupts him, "Let them in Octavian."

"_Full name_." the first man screeches.

"Annabeth Chase with her daughter, Angel Chase." the gates swing open and we enter, and it closes quickly.

The first thing that greets us is a scowling man, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Annabeth." he mutters.

"Octavian." she says, just as grimly.

"What happened to-" she starts.

"No, follow me. We have to talk." Octavian interrupts, firmly.

"Fine. But you better tell me what's happening." Mom and I follow.

"What's going on, Octavian?" Mom snaps.

"As you've probably seen, Half Blood has been burnt. We don't know who did." Octavian's eyes study Mom. From beneath the table, I can see her clenching her fist under the table, but her expression is calm.

"How do you not know who did it? And how is everyone?" she asks.

"Their all safe here. Very few didn't make it, however. We're working to track down that person... or god."

"God?" she asks, eyebrow raised, her mouth shaped into a bit of a frown.

"Yes. Some of our best is still trying to catch the person-or god..." Mom stands up, "Octavian, is there enough room for us?" He nods, "I suppose you'll want a room with-"

"Yes. My daughter, Angel. But first," she looks away, "I want to... we both want to see Percy." Octavian simply nods, "Put your bags down first."

"No... I'll bring it in later-we want to see him first."

"I'll ask someone to bring in the bags. I'll lead you to him."

"Bring in the bags." Octavian gestures.

"Thanks." Octavian gives a wave and he leads us.

He talks with a woman for about a few minutes, then turns to us. She looks over us, "Annabeth." she greets Mom, a bit grimly.

"Reyna." Mom gives a slight nod to the woman with brown eyes, black hair, and is wearing a dark purple dress with some golden jewelry. She has two greyhounds beside her, one golden and one silver.

"This is my daughter-Angel. Angel, Reyna." Reyna turns to be, a bit of pain in her eyes, "Percy's and yours, then?" Mom nods, "So, where's... Percy?"

"Percy's on a quest." Mom mutters something, under her breath.

"What's the quest about?" she asks. Octavian answers, "He's seeking who burnt Camp Half-"

"Thats such a... why would you, how could you?" Mom sputters.

"I'm sure he'll be back. He's been on plenty of quests-don't worry." Mom fingers her hair, "How can I not?" she puts her hands down, exasperated.

"You know what? Just, please-show us our room. Thank you." Reyna flicks her hand at Octavian, "I'll take care of this."


End file.
